Pokemon Adventures: The Ragnarok Crisis
by Silver-SoulSlayer
Summary: It all started when Blue demanded a road trip with the dex-holder gang. Professor Oak sends them on a journey to compete in a new tournament called the "Ragnarok Conference". What new evil awaits and what does it have to do with the two new dex-holders?


The story takes place approximately during the Heartgold Soulsilver Chapter timeline. However it is during a point where some characters have acquired particular pokemon. Oh and at the beginning of the story, the status of Blue (girl) and Green (guy) is just friends, not significant others. I hope you enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon! (I wish)

Full Summary: It all started when Blue demanded a road trip among the Kanto, Jhoto and Hoenn region dex-holders that Professor Oak decided to have them go on a journey through the Kanto and Jhoto regions to compete in a mysterious new Pokemon Tournament called the "Ragnarok Conference". Before sending them on this odd new mission, Professor Oak sends two mysterious new dex-holders to accompany them but these new dex-holders have a lot more to them than meets the eye…

_Pokemon Adventures: _

_The Ragnarok Crisis_

**Chapter 1: How It All Began…**

It was a fine and beautiful morning in Pallet Town; the pidgey were singing, the children were playing and now nineteen year old Green Oak lounged or at least attempted to lounge in the couch of his living room as Blue sat next to him with a lively smile, the mischievous glint in her blue eyes making him feel immediately on guard. She smirked flirtatiously.

"Hey Green… You wanna go on a road trip?" Green looked up to face her from his pondering and answered,

"Why would I want to go on a road trip with you?" Blue was annoyed by his immediate questioning but her now seductive face didn't falter as she scooted closer to Green.

"Because it would be fun! We could bring Red, Yellow, Crystal, Silver and his perverted friend Gold and the Hoenn dex-holders!" Green cocked an eyebrow.

"You forgot the Sinnoh Region dex-holders." He remarked monotonously. Blue sighed before replying,

"I called them this morning and they said they were busy doing something for Professor Rowan." She grinned happily as she watched him attempt to think up a way out of going on this insane journey with her.

"Why don't you go round up the others and come get me later?" Blue chuckled deviously.

"If I did that you would probably run off on your Charizard and we would never find you. Sorry Green, but you _**are**_ going on this trip with us." Green sighed exasperatedly before finally putting his full attention on the argument at hand.

"Why don't you call them then? It gives me some time to think it over." Blue smiled with glee as she happily answered,

"I already did call everyone and they said they are ready whenever I am. All that needs to happen now is for you to pack your things so we can all be on our way!" Green soon began to find annoyance with Blue's cheery attitude.

"…No." He replied. Blue huffed in response.

"Why not?" Green shook his head.

"Because I have better things to do; I have gym commitments to uphold you know and I have lab work to do for Gramps." Just as Blue was about to make a counter, Green's poke-gear rang. Noticing the caller ID, he answered the device with a sigh.

"What's up Grandpa?" He answered. Professor Oak's cheerful laughter could be heard on the little device.

"Well, truth be told Green; I need you and the other dex-holders to come over to my lab right now. I have an important announcement to make to all of you. Please make sure that everyone is at my lab by eleven today so we may discuss the matter over lunch." He replied. Before Green could reply, Professor Oak cut off the line. Green only got to put his poke-gear away before Blue leapt onto his lap teasingly and asked,

"So, what does Professor Oak want?" Green let out an exasperated grunt as he stood up and removed Blue from his person and shrugged his shoulders.

"Dunno, he just said to bring everyone to the lab by eleven to discuss the matter over lunch. Since you seem to be the one in a talkative mood right now Blue, why don't you make the calls?" Blue lit up happily before suddenly huffing.

"Why do I have to make the calls?" She demanded. Green shook his head.

"Pesky girl, if it's too much trouble I'll call them" Blue laughed joyfully before replying,

"Relax Green I'll call them. It's just so fun to get you worked up. Really you should lighten up a little." Green sighed.

"Obnoxious woman."

"You know you love me." Blue answered cockily in response to his well known nickname for her. He merely crossed his arms and shrugged.

"Don't be delusional." Green said simply. Blue pouted to him.

"Why? Don't you think I'm pretty Green?" Green eyed her discreetly; her womanly figures had definitely gotten well, more developed now that she was officially twenty years old. Her long light brown hair had certainly not changed, and her deep blue eyes were still that same blue he found so mysteriously captivating. He shrugged again before answering monotonously,

"Pesky girl, don't ask such weird questions. This is why you will never get one." Blue huffed.

"For your information Mr. I-HIDE-FROM-MY-FANGIRLS but I have had a few dates in the past!" Blue retorted. It was Green's turn to make trouble as he formed his own mischievous grin and replied,

"Ah but Silver doesn't count Blue."

"Silver is like my little brother!" Blue quickly exclaimed defensively.

"Sure you didn't… Anyway, why don't you make those calls? You want anything to drink? I'm gonna go grab myself some water." Blue huffed before muttering,

"I want some juice…" Green sighed,

"Always with the sugar… Fine, I'll get you your juice, you just make the calls." Blue nodded as she began texting away on the poke-gear while Green walked away muttering, "Or text messages." as he left the living room to get their beverages. He soon returned to find that she was lounging on the sofa in a position that allowed him to see a little more thigh then he wanted to see with an expecting look on her face. Noticing where he had stared for a short second, her cocky grin only widened.

"Like what you see Green?" Green shook his head and handed her the juice can.

"Don't be ridiculous." Blue chuckled before cockily saying,

"Oh don't be so high strung Green. Is it that wrong for you to acknowledge a woman's beauty?" Green shook his head before replying in his exasperation,

"Please… Just stop." Blue finally stopped her teasing and sat up on the couch, and allowed Green to sit beside her; well, more like a few inches or so away but close enough.

"I managed to get replies back from everyone. They said they are all heading to your Grandpa's lab right now so let's get going." Blue ordered as Green reluctantly rose from the couch and opened the door, dutifully allowing Blue out first before lastly exiting the door and locking it shut. He strolled down his walkway to find Blue awaiting him at the end of it with a big smile on her face.

"Incoming Green." She warned mock-grimly. Green cocked an eyebrow as he made his way to her until he noticed the stampede of fangirls charging in his direction. He shrugged in exasperation with a sigh as he thought to himself,

"_Great, that's just what I needed right now, rabid, hormonally driven nutcases." _He stared out at his "adoring public" as one tried to tackle him down. Fortunately Blue managed to call out her "Blasty" the blastoise and stand between him and the girls, holding him possessively by the arm shouting,

"Sorry girls got to him this morning! This cutie's all mine!" She bragged. Green gagged at the thought of being together with _her_ and muttered,

"What are you doing?!" Blue watched with a satisfied expression as the fangirls sighed in disappointment. They soon turned around to walk away as Blue cockily added

"That's right girls! Move it along all of you! Go on get!" She shooed as they all soon after a few minutes disappeared over the hills of Pallet. Green put a hand to his forehead with a long sigh before complaining,

"Thanks to that little stunt, rumors are gonna spread that you're my girlfriend." Ever since they had been set free back at the Battle Frontier, Blue had been way more energetic than usual. The first year and a half Green just ignored the peppier then usual attitude but now it was starting to annoy him. She pouted to him.

"Aw, I just saved you from insane fangirls. Don't be mad at me. After all, we are an item now." Green freed himself of her armlock with an annoyed glance before simply stating,

"Obnoxious woman, I am not your boyfriend." The two listened as they heard the maddened and jealous shouts and rumors of the so called "relationship" between the two dex-holders spread all over the town of Pallet. Green slapped his forehead.

"This crap's gonna be all over the Kanto region within minutes Blue…" He replied. He didn't know why but he just knew this was really not going to end well.

"Ah but you know you like it…" Blue teased cheerfully. Green shrugged again.

"Would ya cut that out? Geez, pesky girl." Blue cooed mockingly.

"See, you even have a pet name for me." Green shot her a glare before staring up at the mile long walk before them to his grandfather's pokemon lab.

"Let's just get going…" Blue chuckled and added cockily.

"See, you didn't even deny it!" Green put his hands in his pocket before muttering,

"Pesky girl…" The two continued their trek for quite some time before spotting a familiar boy with red eyes and black hair and a girl wearing a straw hat with long blonde hair and yellow eyes. Blue's face beamed before she waved and shouted,

"Red! Yellow! Over here!!!" Said fellow dex-holders turned their heads to notice Blue and now Green waving to them with a shared smile. Green may be the most stoic member of the dex-holders, but his friends would always hold a special place in his heart no matter how much he may hide it. The two ran over to meet them.

"Hey guys, how's it going?!" Red greeted with his usual enthusiasm. Blue suddenly looked down to notice his best friend holding hands with Yellow. Seeing a chance to embarrass the two, she teasingly pointed out,

"My, my; are you two holding hands?" Red quickly looked down and he and Yellow immediately let go of each other's hands, blushing with extreme embarrassment. After Blue was finished laughing and Green was done muttering "Pesky girl" for the perhaps hundredth time that day, Blue added,

"Don't be so embarrassed; I'm happy for the both of you! Congratulations! So, when did it happen?" Yellow played with her fingers for a moment before answering timidly,

"Just yesterday afternoon…" Blue cooed happily before tightly embracing the two of them, choking Yellow in her bear hug.

"Aw, best of wishes to both of you! Oh did I tell you Green and I got together just this morning after a _passionate_ moment together." Red blushed at the passionate part and Yellow turned absolutely red in the face while Green growled and simply stated angrily.

"We are not dating and we definitely did _not_ do anything passionate." Blue huffed in disappointment at her ruined joke.

"Couldn't you have just played along?" Seeing the coming argument Red quickly stepped between the two.

"Okay you guys that's enough. Why don't we all go to the lab together? Whaddya say?" Blue and Green stared each other down, electricity running between them until both sighed in exasperation and reluctantly replied,

"Fine!" The two continued up first with Red and Yellow continuing behind as she whispered to Red,

"For a moment there, I thought Blue had finally told him." Red nodded and replied equally as silently,

"Green should really just man up and come out with it already." The two snickered to each other while nodding at the same time while Green and Blue looked back at them with curious expressions.

"What's got them laughing?" Green asked himself outspokenly. Blue sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"Who knows?" Green watched the two as they exchanged deep and loving glances before turning away and continuing at an equal pace with Blue up the hill. Finally, after a moment of silence Green asked,

"Where have Silver and Gold been anyway? I haven't seen them for awhile…" Blue shook her head.

"Silver said the two went on a trip with Crystal to the Sinnoh Region but recently Crystal had come back to the lab and the two of them have been travelling by themselves through Jhoto. The two were already actually at the Goldrenrod City train station when I called them. Apparently they were coming to visit and Gold wanted to tell the professor about a really weird pokemon that had attacked him out of nowhere." She explained in an unusually calm tone. Green hummed in thought, intrigued by Gold's seemingly interesting encounter.

"I see…" was his only answer. As the two made their way further up the hill, the loud voice of Sapphire could be heard screaming at the top of her lungs.

"YOU DUMMY! WHY CAN'T YOU REMEMBER!" Ruby shrugged lazily with his usual happy smile.

"I told ya already Saph, when Celebi used its time warping powers it probably messed up that part of my memories." Angrily Sapphire shoved Ruby onto the grass and yelled,

"You're such a sissy!" She stomped off of the scene as Ruby indeed shouted sissily,

"Ew! I got dirt and grass stains on my clothes!" Emerald, who had been watching the whole argument take place sighed and chimed,

"You two are a couple of weirdoes… And Ruby, you're a real bad liar." Ruby cocked an eyebrow before snickering.

"What're you talkin' about Emerald?" Emerald sighed.

"Don't play dumb with me Ruby. Unlike Sapphire, I won't fall for your lies. You obviously remember whatever event took place back then between you and Sapphire. You're just too scared to own up to what that event actually meant aren't you?" Ruby gaped in astonishment at how easily he had been found out before hanging his head and replying,

"Just… don't tell her about it alright? I'm… not ready to accept this yet." Emerald nodded and turned his back to Ruby.

"Fine, I have no reason to meddle in such a ridiculous argument anyhow." He simply stated as he walked away and the Kanto gang finally made their way up the hill. Noticing Ruby on the ground, Red helped him up and asked,

"Sapphire have another fit?" Ruby nodded and Green sighed and looked around.

"Gold and Silver really should hurry. Knowing Crystal, she's probably complaining about how everyone else is at least near Pallet Town and they aren't even here yet." Green commented quietly. Suddenly, as if to answer to his advice,

"Hey everybody, what's shaking?!" The excited and happy voice of Gold yelled as he and a stoic Silver strolled up and met the dex-holders. Noticing Silver, Blue shouted his name and ran towards him, embracing him tightly.

"You've gotten so tall. Darn, you're taller than me now Silver." Silver smiled proudly.

"It's been a real long time, I missed you Blue." Blue laughed cheerfully.

"You had Gold to keep you company."

"But Gold's an idiot." Silver simply stated, causing Gold to spin on his heel and shout,

"I heard that Silver!" Seeing Blue, Gold couldn't help but stare appreciatively at her fully developed body which caused Silver to immediately sock him in the eyes and yell

"Quit eating her up with your eyes you pervert!" Gold whined in disappointment.

"Silver, that wasn't cool." Green shook his head at the scene unfolding before him while Red and Yellow chuckled nervously.

"What's going on out here?" Everyone turned to see Crystal staring at all of them with her arms crossed. She suddenly unfolded her arms and stared agape at both Gold and Silver with an excited smile.

"Hey guys!" She shouted as she dashed to her two closest friends and embraced them. Emerald returned to the area with a finally civil Sapphire and bandaged Ruby.

"This is getting a bit too mushy for my taste." Emerald complained. Ruby patted the younger dex-holder on the head saying,

"Aw now don't say that Emerald. We're all friends here." Sapphire gave one of her rare peaceful smiles and nodded in agreement as they watched with anime sweat drops as Gold and Silver got into an argument over Gold's right to stare at Blue. Crystal finally grabbed the two by the ear.

"You two…" She began calmly as the two gulped in fear, for they knew what was coming.

"YOU TWO DIDN'T EVEN WRITE! YOU GUYS JUST RAN OFF AND STARTED TRAVELLING ALL BY YOURSELVES FOR THREE WHOLE FREAKING YEARS AND LEFT ME HERE TO WONDER WHETHER YOU TWO WERE LYING DEAD IN A DITCH SOMEWHERE!" Everyone held their ears shut as Silver calmly nodded and Gold replied,

"Crys, we wouldn't have died in a ditch. Silver and I have better style then that." Silver then whacked Gold upside the head.

"What the idiot means is we were kinda busy and didn't have time to check in every now and then." Crystal cocked an expectant eyebrow.

"Busy?" Silver nodded.

"I went to explore Jhoto and even evolved two of my Pokemon. Gold was doing the same thing but also encountered an unknown pokemon and managed to obtain data on it. We came here to show the professor the data but since he also wanted to gather us all here it's kind of an added bonus." Crystal nodded, accepting the explanation as she let the two down.

"You two better not bet that stupid again." She muttered. Gold sighed and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Crys, always so serious. You gotta learn to live on the happier side of life one of these days." She scoffed in response.

"I suppose being known as the group pervert among the dex-holders is part of that way of life?" Gold flushed embarrassedly at the comment as everyone snickered before replying,

"Hey! That was a low blow Crys!" She turned away and ignored the golden eyed boy as Silver sighed and shook his head. He soon made his way to Green.

"So, did you manage to figure out the special evolutions of your Rhydon and Porygon2?" Green grinned with pride. They had three years ago discovered that Rhydon could evolve again, and a year after that that Porygon2 could also evolve again. After acquiring the items necessary and getting some help from Blue, he had indeed managed to evolve them into Rhyperior and PorygonZ. He nodded.

"Yup and they're better than ever." He replied. Silver hummed pleased in thought.

"Interesting…" As the two continued their mini pokemon evolution convention, the Evolver herself strolled over and wrapped arm around both boys.

"Hey, this is a get together guys. Let's go and talk with everyone." She commanded. Silver followed willingly, Green following reluctantly, if only to speak to Silver about a topic that interested him. Suddenly, the door to the lab opened to reveal Professor Oak himself, smiling at the ten dex-holders.

"Hi everyone! It's been a long time hasn't it?" Everyone greeted him happily as he ushered them all into his home and they all made their way to the living room. Red and Green stared in high interest at the two unfamiliar faces that awaited them there. One had rather plain dark brown hair, it having no style and just being worn down. His eyes were a dark blue and he wore two belts on his dark jeans. He wore a black shirt under a black and white jacket that was very similar to Red's first red and white jacket; his expression bored, yet patient. Beside him on the green couch was a girl with light blue hair and light sapphire blue eyes, her smile warm and greeting. Her attire was similar yet with a light blue shirt along with two belts and light jeans.

Before Green could even ask the questions, Professor Oak announced,

"Please welcome the two newest members of the dex-holders everyone. The first one here is Hikaru who is from Silver Town and the other is Sky who is from Silver Town as well. She was however raised in Spear Pillar Village though." The two nodded in greeting as everyone stared in surprise. Finally after getting over the new surprise, Green asked,

"So what do you need us all for Gramps?" Professor Oak again laughed cheerfully,

"Ah yes. Now where to begin… Well... You're all going on a road trip!"

"YES!!!" Everyone including the two new members exclaimed. Only Green sighed in disappointment.

"I shoulda known…" Was all he muttered.

Author's Notes: This is my first Pokemon fic so please let me know if anyone was out of character. Please review and I hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
